All You Wanted
by Callie Wilson
Summary: Non-Yaoi, Song-fic to Michelle Branch's "All You Wanted." Kaiba promises to help a girl with her dueling skills if she promises to leave him alone forever when they're done. But after a few months with her, does Kaiba still want her to keep her promise?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Michelle Branch's "All You Wanted." I DO own Emily, however, she's a character I created.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~Song~  
  
"~Speaking the lyrics of the song~"  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Emily ran through the dark stone hallways of the stadium, her shoulder- length blonde hair flailing behind her. The final duel was going on and she didn't want to miss it. Her dark blue eyes searched for something that would tell her where to go. "Stadium Seating," she read from a sign as she ran right past the hallway it was pointing to. She skidded to a stop with her blue sneakers and ran down the hallway. Suddenly she tripped over her baggy flared blue jeans and went flying to the ground, ripping a hole in the sleeve of the black duster she wore over her red three/quarter sleeved shirt. She finally got to the door leading to seats and burst through them.  
  
". . .is the winner!" a loudspeaker announced.  
  
Emily sighed and smacked her forehead. She had missed it. She turned to tall blonde-haired guy in a green jacket of sorts. "Who won?" she asked.  
  
"Yugi Moto!" He replied happily. He had some sort of accent, New England, maybe New York. "That's my good buddy, you know! You can see him up there." The guy pointed to a television above them that was showing a replay from the duel.  
  
"How nice for you," she replied looking up to watch the replay. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Joey," he replied. "Joey Wheeler. I'm a duelist too, but I was eliminated from the tournament during semi-finals. What's yours?"  
  
"That's gotta suck. My name? Emily Barrett. I duel, but I'm nowhere near good enough for tournaments. Who's that?" She asked pointing to the chestnut haired boy dueling Yugi.  
  
"Him? You don't want to know him. That's Seto Kaiba," Joey said, holding a hint of contempt in his voice.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" she asked staring at the screen. The way he dueled was amazing. Granted he lost the duel, but his style, his technique, the combination plays he made, it was magic to Emily.  
  
Joey stared at her. She obviously didn't get out much. "Yeah, Seto Kaiba, you know KaibaCorp.?" Joey asked as if this girl had just crawled out of the ocean somewhere.  
  
Emily nodded slowly, still entranced by the beauty of the duel she was watching. "Yes, I've heard of it. I knew the name sounded familiar."  
  
"Well, he's the head honcho. I wouldn't get myself involved with him if I were you. He can take inexperienced duelists for all their worth." Joey almost sounded sick with the very name of Kaiba.  
  
Emily knew at the very moment that she wanted to know this "Seto Kaiba" and be just like him.  
  
~I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything~  
  
"Excuse me! Mr. Kaiba!" Emily called from the other side of a chain link fence to the same chestnut-hair boy she saw on the replay screen earlier.  
  
Kaiba turned his head towards her. "I don't do autographs," he said, unlocking his car. "And drop the "Mr." You don't look much younger than me. Don't try to make me feel older than I already do. How old are you anyways?"  
  
"Oh, okay, Kaiba, I'm seventeen, but I'm not here about autographs," she replied cheerfully.  
  
"Two year younger than me. Okay, if you don't want autographs, what do you want?" he asked, setting something in the backseat.  
  
"I want you to teach me how to be like you."  
  
Kaiba's head jerked toward her and he made his way over to the fence where she was standing. "What?"  
  
"You're a really good duelist and I want to be like that too, so I want to become like you." Her voice was matter-of-factly, as if teaching someone a personality was easy.  
  
"You can't just learn how to be like me. Everything I am comes from what I've been through in my life. I can't teach someone to be like me." Kaiba's tone was derisive, like ever word was an insult to Emily's intelligence.  
  
Emily was unfazed. "Then teach me to be a better duelist!"  
  
"You get better by experience." Kaiba shook his head. 'Just walk away. Don't even listen to her anymore,' his brain told him, but he stayed. Something else made him stay.  
  
"Then duel me."  
  
'She just doesn't give up!' Kaiba smirked. "I would wipe the floor with you."  
  
"But I'd still be learning."  
  
He sighed in exasperation. "What would I get out of this if I did decide to help you? Not that I am, of course."  
  
Emily tilted her head a little and grinned at him. "I can teach you to be human."  
  
Even Kaiba had to smile a little at that. "That would defeat the purpose of teaching you to be like me."  
  
"So you'll do it?" Emily asked, eyes full of hope.  
  
Kaiba threw his arms up. "As long as you promise to leave me alone when we're done."  
  
Emily did mental jumps-for joy and stuck her hand through a large link. "Deal."  
  
He rolled his eyes and shook her hand. "Deal. Can you come to the KaibaCorp building tomorrow?"  
  
"You bet! Nine AM?" she asked, pulling her hand back through the link.  
  
He sighed. "Sure. See you tomorrow, er, what's your name?"  
  
"Emily Barrett," she replied, laughing slightly.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow, Emily." He started walking back to his car. Before he got in, he looked back at Emily who was still at the fence. "What makes you think I'd be any good at teaching anyways?"  
  
"Nothing really. Some guy named Joey Wheeler told me that you can take inexperienced duelists for all they're worth. So I figured you have to be pretty good and I wanted to learn from you." She shrugged, having no real reason for choosing him to teach her.  
  
Kaiba looked at her for a second before climbing into his car. What was he getting himself into?  
  
~So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away~  
  
Over the next few months, Emily met Kaiba almost everyday. She was improving a lot with his help. He was teaching her combinations, special tricks, helping her get better cards, stronger monsters. Kaiba was even learning thing from Emily, some things he never caught.  
  
But skill in Duel Monsters wasn't the only thing developing.  
  
"You're getting pretty good, you know," Kaiba said. He and Emily were walking down a sidewalk, the winter wind biting at their faces. The pedestrian traffic was heavy and there were many people bustling about trying to get to their desired destinations quickly to escape the weather.  
  
"Really?" Emily asked, amazed that a in a few short months, she had gone from inexperienced duelist to experienced, from not knowing Kaiba to. . .well, not knowing Kaiba. Sure, she had been spending a lot of time with him, but she had barely learned anything about him. 'I wonder why he never tells me anything.'  
  
~I didn't know that  
  
It was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
To show you the way  
  
So I took your hand  
  
And we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away~  
  
"Yeah, pretty soon, I think you'll be good enough to be in the tournaments. Maybe even win some," he replied. "And then my job would be done."  
  
"And. . .I would keep my promise and leave you alone forever." The words were filled with sadness, and Emily hoped she made it clear that she didn't want to keep her promise. 'I may not need Seto for help anymore after that, but he still needs my help. He's putting up this tough guy façade. I know there's a kind person in there somewhere. A kind, lonely person only wanting someone to love them.'  
  
~If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away  
  
From here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares~  
  
"Yeah, your promise. Can't go back on a promise." Was that sadness she heard in Kaiba's voice too? She couldn't tell.  
  
"Of course not. Promises aren't made to be broken." But she did want to break her promise. She didn't want to leave him alone forever. She didn't want to leave him alone ever. The time she had spent with him had been some of the best moments of her life, but she didn't know how he felt. She had made some subtle advances. Accidentally bumping hands with him, smiling at him. She'd even asked him out for lunch sometimes, which he accepted, but they talked about Duel Monsters the whole time. Everything she tried, he ignored. She felt as if she were slowly slipping into an abyss of heartbreak, the only thing keeping her from falling was Kaiba holding onto her, not completely rejecting her. If he did reject her, however, it would be like him ripping his hand away from her, and watching her fall into the darkness.  
  
~I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have  
  
To keep me hanging on~  
  
Suddenly someone shoved Emily from behind and pushed her into Kaiba, who caught her. "Are you okay?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Emily replied, then blushed slightly realizing where she was.  
  
Kaiba realized himself what was going on and quickly let go of her and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Good." He didn't speak the rest of the way to KaibaCorp.  
  
~Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see,  
  
Where you go  
  
When you're gone~  
  
A month later, Emily had won her first tournament. Sure, it was for amateurs, but she was happy all the same.  
  
"So, I guess this means my job is done," Kaiba said, looking at the floor.  
  
"And I guess this means I have to hold up my end of the deal," Emily replied.  
  
"I guess so. . ."  
  
"Why do you put up that front?" she asked, suddenly bold.  
  
Kaiba looked up at her, shocked. "Front?"  
  
"You have this tough guy attitude, but from what I've seen from you, it doesn't seem like the real you."  
  
He looked down again, as if showing to her that she was right.  
  
"~If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away  
  
From here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares~"  
  
She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for everything. . .Seto Kaiba. If you ever need anything. . ." She turned and proceeded to walk away.  
  
~All you wanted was  
  
Somebody who cares  
  
If you need me  
  
You know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah~  
  
Kaiba watched her walk away, all the memories he had with her started flooding back. The good, the bad, the embarrassing. He kept thinking about what she said to him.  
  
~If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away  
  
From here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares~  
  
"Hey!" Kaiba called out to Emily. She turned around to look at him, tears evident on her face. "Where do you think you're going? You think just because you win an amateur tournament that you're hot stuff? We still have lots of training to do!"  
  
She laughed slightly and started to cry more. She ran back towards him, and they embraced.  
  
Leaning his head down, he kissed her, and took her hand. "Let's go, Emily."  
  
~Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go  
  
When you're gone~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
All right, there you have it, my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I myself am crying, because I am a sucker for romance. Don't forget to review, Or Seto-kun gets to send his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon after you! 


End file.
